The electrospinning technique is a reliable and low-cost method that has been broadly used in the fabrication of nanofibers for intelligent textiles, filters, and bone scaffolds. Electrospinning has also been used to fabricate microtubes, drug delivery nanochannels, and devices for multifunctional applications.